Crossover BuffyHarry Eigenveriss
by Sajina
Summary: Hier hab ich mich als Verreißer probiert und eine alte FanFiction von mir verissen. [abgeschlossn]


Hier ein kleiner Verriss, den ich (den Urheberrecht sei Dank) ganz zeigen darf. Es ist ein kleines Machwerk von mir, dass ich schon lange bereue...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, die Buffy-Charaktere hat Joss Wheadon erfunden.

Heereee weeee goooo!

* * *

**Titel:** Harry Potter und die beißwütigen Vampire  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter/Buffy (Crossover)  
**Name des Autors:** Sajina - (http/Sajina.animexx.jp)

**Zusammenfassung: **Das Trio fliegen nach Amerika, um Hermines BF Willow zu besuchen.**  
**

Kapitel 0 >> Prolog

-Hogwarts-

»Wem schreibst du denn nun schon wieder? Viktor hast du doch erst letzte Woche fast 5 m Pergament geschickt!« meckerte Ron. **(Die Arme Eule. Wir müssen einen "Eulen-Schutzbund gegen den Transport von Liebesbriefen" gründen)**

»Ich schreibe einer Hexe aus Amerika« antwortete Hermine schlicht.

»Und was schreibt die so?« fragte Harry.»Du willst sie mal besuchen?» Er hob einen Brief hoch, der in einer sauberen, aber nicht so kleinen (wie bei Hermine) Handschrift geschrieben war**.(Hermine lässt ja auch anderen ihre Briefe mitlesen)**

»Ja, in den Sommerferien fliege ich dort hin. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr ja mitfliegen.«

-Sunnydale-

»Im Sommer kommt eine Brieffreundin von mir aus England zu Besuch« eröffnete Willow ihren Freunden.

»Soll ich da eifersüchtig werden?« fragte Tara mit gespielten Ernst.

»Keine Angst, sie geht noch zur Schule« strahlte Will zurück, »auf eine Zauberschule.« (**Als ob das auch schon ein Grund wäre, die Eifersucht als nichtig einzustufen)**

»Auf Hogwarts?« scherzte Dawn. Sie musste über ihren eigenen Witz lachen. (**Welcher Witz?)**

»Ja, genau dorthin« sagte Willow bestimmt. Dawn wurde augenblicklich still.

»Hogwarts...« meinte Giles in Erinnerungen schwelgend, »das ist eine Schule, an der sich heutzutage einige Highschools gerne eine Scheibe abschneiden könnten.« (**Seit wann vergleicht man Zauberschulen mit Highschools? Fehlt nur noch ne Anspielung auf Charmed)**

»Sie kennen die Schule?« (**Na klar, er ist auch ein Zauberer)**

»Ich habe dort vor ein _paar_ Jahren mal unterrichtet – die Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste« antwortete er. (**Wozu die Betonung? Und warum isser weg? Und wieso immer DADA?)**_Ich muss mich entschuldigen, wenn es mit den Kapitel hochladen etwas länger dauert. Wir schreiben in nächster Zeit noch viele Arbeite_**(n)**_ in der Schule, aber so in 3-4 Wochen, wenn die Zehner mündl. Prüfung haben, fällt sowieso viel Unterricht aus, und so habe ich dann mehr Zeit._

Kapitel 1 >> Sunnydale isn´t very sunny (**welch eine Doppeldeutigkeit!)**

»Also nochmal, Herm, wir sollen mit diesem - « (**Herm? Eher Hermelien)**

»Flugzeug, Ron!« verbesserte Hermine.

»Ja, also, wieso können wir nicht mit Flohpulver reisen?«

»Weil das zu riskant auf solche weiten Strecken ist, und außerdem...« Hermine macht eine kurze Pause, um nach Harry zu sehen.»...hätten wir nie einen Kamin angeschlossen bekommen!« (**gibt´s in Ami-Land nicht. Die reisen per Ölbohrloch)**

»Und mit einem Portschlüssel? Dad meint, so kommen alle über lange Strecken!«

»Nicht mal wenn Percy -«** (Dumbledore hätte gerne einen gezaubert)**

»Nenn diesen Namen nicht!« donnerte Ron los.

Hermine ignorierte ihn. »Nicht mal wenn Percy Zauberminister wäre, hätten wir eine Portschlüsselgenehmigung bekommen! Oh, da kommt Harry!«

Völlig außer Atem kam Harry zu den Zweien. »Sorry, aber mein Zug ist zu spät gekommen.« keuchte er.

»Nicht so schlimm. Kommt ihr zwei?« sagte Hermine. **fragte Hermine! Nur beiFritz 'sagen' alle alles)**

Sie gingen zum Check-In.

**(schneller Szenenwechsel aus Ermangelung an Flughafenkenntnissen der Autorin)**

-Im Flugzeug-

»Hermine?« (**WER sagt das)**

»Was ist, Ron(**Achso)**?« Hermine schaute den fast grünen Ron besogrt an. (**Alien! Männlein vom Mars!)**

»Mir ist schlecht.« Er machte ein merkwürdiges Glucksen, welches nichts gutes zu verheißen ließ**. (Achso, dass heißt nichts gutes? Warum war das jetzt bei uns so?)**

»Keine Tüte – wieso musstest du auch alle aufblasen? Komm schnell!« Hermine zog den sich die Hand vor dem Mund haltenden Ron (**Die, die sich die Mund vor den Mund halten, sind doch die Leser)** Richtung Bordtoilette. Harry schlief weiter, als ob nichts wäre**. (Er schläft und hat sich die Spannung entgehen lasen?)**

Als die zwei wieder kamen, Ron hatte ein Glas Wasser in der Hand (sie hatten sich bei der Stewardess ein Medikament gegen Übelkeit geholt), setzten sie sich wieder** (nein, sie legten sich hin)**. Harry wachte auf.

»Was ist mit dem los?« fragte er und zeigte dabei auf den bleichen Ron.

»Ihm war schlecht. Zum Glück hat er ein Medikament bekommen..(**Harry hatte die Klammer vorhin nicht gelesen)** .« antwortete Hermine. »Wir sind auf die Toilette, weil er die Tüten aufgeblasen hatte und platzen ließ.« (**lustiger mit Inhalt)**

»Ach, das ... Froh, dass wir in der Luft sind, die Stewardess hätte und (**uns)** am liebsten rausgeschmissen!«

Von Ron war ein Brummton zu hören, dem man als »Ach, halt doch die Klappe« deuten konnte**.(Oder auch: "Hermine ist doof")**

»Keine Angst Ron, wir fliegen nur noch etwa eine Stunde. Hör doch etwas Musik mit meinen Discman« sagte Hermine.

»Du hast doch nur diese Schnulze-Gay-Bands!« murrte Ron.

»Ich habe auch noch Rockmusik! Glaubst du, ich hör die ganze Zeit nur Boygroups!« entgegnete Hermine.

»Ja – Du hast Ginny doch auch damit angesteckt! Was glaubst du, ertrage ich zu Hause? Ginny hört doch nur noch diese – diese ... Band, mit diesen – diesen Sänger da...« meckerte Ron. (**angewidert)**

»Du meinst Robbie Williams? Die haben sich doch schon getrennt, sei froh, ich hör die nicht mehr. Ich höre lieber Nirvana -« **(Hermine und Nirvana? Was verpasst? Hermine ist eine elende Rockerbraut)**

»Und was ist das wieder für eine Boygroup?« meinte Ron genervt.

»Du – wagst – es – Nirvana – als – ordinäre – Boygroup – zu – bezeichnen? Ich verwandel dich gleich in – in einen Boygroupsänger!« rastete Hermine aus. (**Das will ich sehn)**

»Lieber nicht... Wer sind denn Nirvana? Bringt die Musik etwa einen um, sodass du ins Nirwana kommst?« (**Klar)**

»Nein ... Der Sänger hat sich vor drei Jahren umgebracht (**DieGeschichte spielt Sommer 1997)**... Grunge-Musik, verstehst du?« **(Nein)** Hermine sagte dies ungewöhnlich leise, und Ron hätte schwören können, sie hatte leiser noch leicht geschluchzt. (**Hermine heult wegen Kurt Cobain? Aber sonst geht´s noch, oder?)**

»Versteh ich aber nicht. Ist Grunge sowas wie Rock?« (**Nein natürlich nicht. Grunge ist dazu da, solche Kopfflöter wie Ron zu verwirren)**

»Wenn du willst (**Will nicht)** ... ja.« antwortete Hermine. (**Rock ist das, was Bill hört und schrecklich laut ist)**

Harry bekam von diesen ganzen Gespräch nichts mit (**Hat der ein Glück).** Er hörte über die Kopfhörer des Flugzeugs leise Entspannungsmusik, und er schlief wieder.

»In wenigen Minuten landen wir. Bitte schnallen sie sich an!« tönte eine Stimme. (**sagte eine Stimme durch die Lautsprecher)**

»Harry, wach auf« meinte Ron und schüttelte Harry. Der schaute zeimlich verschlafen. (**Arschloch, wieso weckt er mich?)**

»Was is´n?« murmelte er nur, während er sich anschnallte. (**Woher weiß er, dass die sich anschnallen sollen?)**

»Sag mal, wieso bist du denn so müde?« fargte Hermine.

»Dudley hat die ganze Nacht mit Onkel Vernon um die Wette geschnarcht...« Er endete mit einem langen Gähner. »Drum bin ich heute früh auch zu spät zum Bahnhof gekommen und hatte meinen Zug verpasst..«

Als das Flugzeuge gelandet ist (Ron hatte dabei wieder mal einen sehr merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck) und vor dem Flughafen Sunnydale warteten drei Mädchen(**Frauen).** Hermine ging auf das eine rothaariges Mädchen zu. (**ist das noch ein Mädchen? Willow Rosenberg ist eine Frau)**

»Hi Willow!« reif sie ihr entgegen**. (so selbstbewusst? Woher weiß Hermine denn, WER Willow ist?)**

»Hi Hermine! Das müssen Harry und Ron sein, oder?« entgegnete sie.

»Klar doch! Und die beiden...?« fügte sie vor**s**ichtig hinzu.

»Ich bin Buffy« sagte das blonde Mädchen**.(Frau)**

»Und ich bin Tara« meinte das braunharrige(**harrig...schon ein Klassiker an RS-Fehler)**Mädchen**.(Frau)**

»Hi...« murmelten Ron und Harry im Chor**.(Im Chor Murmeln...das wird ein Hit)**

»Ich geh nachher nochmal auf Patroille. Erst mal muss ich noch zu Giles. Die Drei können meinetwegen mitgehen« teilte Buffy mit.

»Klar doch!« sagte Willow. »Kommt ihr?« meinte sie zu Hermine, Harry und Ron gewandt.

Auf den Weg unterhielt d**s**ich Willow mit Hermine über Magie.

»Ich finde, dass deine Art zu Zaubern ziemlich kompliziert ist**.(Rituale sind umständlicher) (Du)**Musst so viele lateinische Sprüche auswendiglernen. Und Latein ist nicht gerade meine Stärke**...(in Hogwarts kann keiner Latein)** « meinte Willow.

»Ja, kommt drauf an, was du tun willst. Aber bei dir ist es der Vorteil, deine Magie fällt nicht unter die Beschränkung zur Zauberei durch Minderjährige. (**Und wenn das in Amerika anders ist?)** Ist in den Ferien ganz praktisch, da wir in den Ferien nicht Zaubern dürfen -« Hermine wurde von einem Hüsteln durch Ron unterbrochen. »Naja, außer Ron, der ist schon volljährig...« (**Jetzt wissen wir mehr...Man fragt sich zwar, wie das geht (Hermine ist ja ein Jahr älter als die anderen), scheinbar wusste man es damals noch nicht)**

In der _Magic Box_ angekommen, begrüßte sie Giles übereifrig.

»Hallo, ich bin Giles! Ich hab mal bei euch unterrichtet -« (**OOC ALARM!)**

»Bill und Charlie haben mir von ihnen erzählt!« unterbrach ihn Ron, der dafür von Hermine schief angeguckt wurde. »Sie haben mal Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste unterrichtet haben. Und wie!«

»An die zwei errinnere ich mich noch gut...Du musst Harry Potter sein – siehst aus wie dein Vater. James Potter stimmts? – Ja und warte, die Augen von Lily – Stimmts?« (**Klischee, stimmts?)**

»Ähm ... ja ... sie kannten meine Eltern?« stotterte Harry. (**Die kennt jeder Idiot)**

»Wer auch nur ein Jahr James Potter und seine Bande unterrichtet hat, der vergisst die nie!« meinte er, dabei geriet er, was für Buffy ziemlich überraschend war, leicht ins Schwärmen. (**Wie man hier sieht, ist es immer noch nicht aufgefallen (und das 2004) dass der Posten verflucht ist.)**

»Kann ich mit ihnen mal kurz reden, Giles?« meinte Buffy.

»Äh ... ach ja, was ist?« Giles und Buffy gingen etwas weiter hinter in den Laden. (**was machen die da?)**

Hermine schaute sich derweil die Bücher im Laden an und geriet dabei auch ins Schwärmen.

»Solche Bücher gibt´s in Hogwarts nicht. Wahrscheinlich würden die auf der Liste der verbotenen Bücher stehen, oder sie stehen alle in der Verbotenen Abteilung!«** (also Hermine, so ne Erlaubnis kriegste ja)**

»Kannst sie ruhig lesen, Hermine« meinte Willow. »Ich glaube aber kaum, dass sie dir viel nützen werden.« (**und wieso? Hermine nützen ALLE Bücher!)**

Plötzlich kam ein in schwarzgekleideter, wasserstoffblonder Mann in den Laden gestürmt. Harry hätte ihn glatt als einen großen Bruder von Malfoy gehalten**.(Was er auch ist. Alle Wasserstoffblonden sind miteinander verwandt)**

»Was ist los, Spike?« fragte Buffy**.(Wo kam die plötzlich her?)**

»Vampire!« rief er, »Ziemlich üble Bande! Und wer sind die?« Er deutete auf Harry und Co**.(OOC)**

»Freunde aus England« meinte Willow.

Buffy schnappte sich eine Armbrust. »Los geht´s, Leute!« (**"Lasst uns die Autorin erschießen")**

»Und was ist mit uns?« fragte Ron leicht beleidigt.

»Wenn ihr gerne gegen Vampire kämpft« begann Buffy, »Könnt ihr mitkommen.«

»Nee, ich bleib hier, unterhalte mich noch ein bisschen mit Willow und Tara« sagte Hermine.

»Vam – Vam – pire?« stotterte Ron.

»Was ist mit dem los?« fragte Spike.

»Der glaubt immer noch, dass unser Zaubertranklehrer (**SNAPE)** einer ist. Und er denkt, dass alle so wie der sind« erläuterte Hermine. (**Ein neues kapitel in der Geschichte "Vorurteile und Ron")**

»Sie kennen ihn doch, oder Mr. Giles?« fragte Harry. »Professor Snape?«

»Jaa ... wenn ich ihn nicht kennen würde, hätte ich schon allein wegen meines Jobs als Wächter gesagt, der wäre ein Vampir« meinte Giles. »Kann verstehen, dass er nicht mit will.« (**Achja, SNAPE sah schon immer so aus...)**

»Ich aber« sagte Harry. »Mal etwas anderes als gegen dunkle Magier zu kämpfen.« (**Vampire foltern einen nicht mit dem Cruciatus)**

»Das wird es garantiert« sagte Buffy. (**WAS wird es garantiert?)**

»Sag mal, Harry, sechzehn bist du doch schon, oder?« fragte Willow. (**Er sieht nur so aus)**

»Klar, wieso?«

»Weil man mit sechzehn in Amerika schon zaubern darf. Hier sehen die das nicht so eng mit der Zauberei Minderjähriger.« (**und der Tötung minderjähriger)**

»Das ist ja cool!«

»Dann auf zum fröhlichen Jagen!« stimmte Buffy mit zynischen Unterton an._Hi Leute!_

_(25.04.04)_

_Ich bin´s Sajina_**.(Ach echt?**_ Danke, dass ihrmir treugeblieben seit (meine alten Fans von »back to the future«) und dass ihr diese FF lest_**aber nicht zum** **Spaß)**_Wie immer werde ich am Ende der Kapitel ein bisschen ausm Nähkästchen plaudern. Man muss es nicht lesen, also wer sich lieba auf meine FF konzentrieren will, regt sich nicht auf, dass ich hier schreibe._ **(aber man kommt darum herum, oder? Wenn die A/N länger als das Kapitel ist)**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Über das Kapitel: Ich bin noch nie geflogen, bitte köpft mich nicht, wenn etwas so wie ich es geschrieben hab, nicht abläuft!_ (**machen wir schon nicht. Zumindest nicht deswegen)**_Das, was Hermine über Nirvana sagt, würde ich auch sagen. Ich würde genauso ausflippen! Und außerdem kann ich auch keine Boygroups leiden! Und ich hoffe, Hermine als Nirvana-Fan kommt etwas cooler rüber! (das werde ich auch noch ausbauen müssen ;) (_**Ja sie kommt mindestens genauso cool rüber wie Ron)**_Der Titel hat eigentlich nichts zu sagen...klingt aber very funny!_ (**wo war jetzt der Sinn?)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Ich habe mir vor kurzen bei einem Händler bei uns in Chemnitz das erste Niravana-Album »Bleach« gekauft, neu, für nur sage und schreibe 11,40 €! (in Wirklichkeit kostete es 12 €, doch ich hab Rabatt bekommen ) GEIL! Leider bekomme ich es erst von meiner Mum zum Geburtstag_**.(Kein Kommentar. Das war der Missbrauch einer FF als Webblog)**

_Die Kapitel werden auch länger! Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten! Ich schreibe jetzt längere Kapitel, da »Buffy« auch mehr Stoff hergibt._ (**Ja Welches Versprechen?)**

. 

_Apropos Buffy, ich habe die Story mal aus Langeweile erfunden, als ich auf einer alten VHS noch Buffy-Folgen gefunden habe, und auch mir die Musical-Folge »Once more with feeling« nochmal angeschaut habe (Spike kann so geil singen!)_ **(James Masters kann geil singen)**

_Arina Tanemura ist auch HP-Fan! Wer ihren neuen Manga (Fullmoon wo sagashite) kennt, wird auch wieda einiges in den Randspalten erfahren! (_**Und wieso steht´s dann hier?) **

_Lest bitte auch meine anderen FanFiction! Thanx_ ("**bettel" Vielleicht sind die nicht so´n Müll)**_Und schreibt fleißig Kommies! Jeder, der Kommies schreibt, nehme ich in meine Liste auf und bekommt eine ENS, wenn ein neues Kapitel online ist! (wenn das mal nichts ist)_ (**Bestechung...war das net strafbar?)**

_WICHTIG! Ich weiß z.Zt. (hoffentlich nicht lange) nicht, was ich schreiben soll. Wer Vorschläge hat, schreibt ne ENS oder mailt mir _**(Email-Adresse verfremdet)!!(Erst prahlen, dass Buffy Stoff hergibt und dann andere nach Ideen fragen? "headdesk"** )

_Bis Bald, _

_Eure Mela_

_PS: Das nächste mal verteile ich wieda Kekse!_ (**freuen wir uns schon)**

Kapitel 2 >> The Bloody Beginner **(Wie der Autor)**

Buffy, Spike und Harry gingen zum Friedhof von Sunnydale. Währendessen versuchte Spike Harry über Good old England twas auszuquetschen**.(Spike verbindet soviel Positives mit England)**

»Sag mal, Harry, muss man in England immer noch aufpassen, dass man nachts nicht von einen Vampir kaltgemacht wird?« fragte er.

»Glaube ich nicht ... Denke, dass da die Straßenbeleuchtung zu hell ist...« sagte Harry. »Aber neuerdings lauern an jeder Ecke irgendwelche Schwarze Magier, die nur darauf warten, dir einen Fluch an den Hals zu jagen...« (**Hinter Mülltonnen lauert nur Voldemort)**

»Ziemlich übel bei euch in England...« meinte Buffy. »Was ist eigentlich mit Giles? Als er von deinen Vater spach, geriet er für ihn untypisch ins Schwärmen.« (**er geriet OOC ins Schwärmen)**

»Na ja ...« versuchte Harry zu antworten, »er war in der Schule zwar sehr gut, aber – er war auch ziemlich wild...Und ein knallharter Gegner gegen die Dunklen Künste!«** (Nachzulesen im OotP)**

»Das erklärt einiges (**EINIGES?**... Pass auf Harry, hinter dir!«)

Eine ziemlich übel aussehende Kreatur tauchte hinter Harry auf. Dieser drehte sich reflexartig um, zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Jackeninnentasche und piekste der Kreatur mitten in die Brust, bis sie zu Staub zerfiel**.(Nicht nur zum Zaubern gut)**

»Würde sagen, du bist ein Naturtalent« sagte Spike beiläufig**.(Wie auch beim Quidditch. Oder Regeln brechen)**

»Alltag« engegnete Harry, »Bin schon dran gewöhnt, von hinten angegriffen zu werden. Und dass die mir an den Kragen wollen...« **(Ja, das wissen wir)**

Währendessen machte Buffy weiter hinten auf den Friedhof einige Vampire kalt**.(Durch Einfrosten)**

»Hoffentlich haben die Todesser nicht gemerkt, dass ich nach Amerika bin...« sagte Harry zu sich. »Denke mir, dass die hier auch Leute haben...« (**Voldie war auch dafür extra in Las Vegas)**

»Was sagtest du?« fragte Buffy, die plötzlich hinter Harry auftauchte.

»Nichts weiter...« versicherte Harry.

»Ich glaube, wir können wieder zum Laden. Spike, schaust du nochmal im Bronze nach?« fragte Buffy.

»Mach ich doch, Liebes« meinte Spike mit einem Grinsen. Buffy erwiderte nur ein schwaches Lächeln**.(Haha)**

»Kommst du, Harry?« (**Nein, ich steh auf blonde Schönlinge.)**

Die beiden schlenderten die Straße entlang, die sie schon eher am Abend gegangen waren.

»Wie du siehst, ist Vampirejagen mit der Zeit reine Routine, wie bei dir das Verteidigen gegen solche dunklen Zauberer« erzählte Buffy beiläufig. (**Seit wann ist das für Harry Routine?)**

»Glaube ich...Vampire benutzen scheinbar genauso uralte Tricks wie diese Todesser (**dafür können sie zaubern und sabbern nicht)**...« meinte Harry dazu.

»Und das seit Tausenden von Jahren.(**jetzt nicht verwchseln! Sie meint Vampire und Schwarze Magier! Keine Todesser**..)« wiederum Buffy.

Im Laden warteten bereits Ron, der sich von Giles leicht beruhigen ließ, was Vampire betraf, und Hermine, die inzwischen einen mitgebrachten Gedichteband las. (**Die große Rockerin liest Gedichte!)**

»Große Liebesgedichte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts« las Buffy vor. »Klingt interessant.« Buffy klang wirklich ineressiert, nicht so, wie man normalerweise diesen Satz ironisch meint. (**Die Kommentare sind auch nicht ironisch gemeint. Sie sind an der Geschichte ernsthaft interessiert "Tastatur gegen Kopf hau")**

Willow nahm das Buch in die Hand. (**Wie fies Hermine einfach ein Buch zu klauen)**

» ›Meine Liebe, die hat nur einen Satz für dich: Und ich bin immer dein.‹ Wer schreibt denn solche miesen Sachen?« fragte sie. (**das ist Beleidugung der künstlerischen Freiheit!)**»Ein gewisser...« Hermine nahm sich wieder den Band und schaute im Verzeichnis nach. »Ein gewisser _William_–«

»Woher...nein wer liest...wem gehört das Buch?« stürzte Spike auf einmal in den Laden.(**Mit der Tür...und woher weiß er, was die gerade gelesen haben?)**

»Das ist mein Buch, wieso?« antwortete Hermine.

»Achso, Spike,...Hermine, ich würde an deiner Stelle jetzt lieber die Kurve kratzen...da ist jemand sehr wütend...« erwiderte Buffy den Andrang von Spikes hochsteigender Wut. Sie wusste genau, wer der Verfasser dieses Gedichtes war. (**Wir aber nicht. Außer wir kennen "Buffy The Vampire Slayer")**

Sie konnte Spike zum Glück noch davor zurück halten, Hermine zu attackieren. (**Schade, das wäre ne schöne Splatter-Szene geworden)**

»Was ist denn mit den los?« fragte Harry sichtlich interessiert am Geschehen.

»Das ist eine lange Geschichte ... Spike hör auf, jeder hat etwas in seiner Vergangenheit, dass ihm peinlich ist!« versuchte Buffy den um sich schlagenden Spike zu beruhigen. Dabei hatte sie ein Bild von sich in Gedanken, als sie noch fünf Jahre alt war, die Haare zu Pippi-Langstrumpfzöpfen gebunden und eine große, rosa Schleife auf den Kopf trug. Dazu hatte sie ein hellgelbes Sommerkleidchen mir kleinen Puff-Ärmeln an. Dieses Foto hatte sie in ihren Tagebuch kleben, in der Hoffnung, niemand wird es jemals sehen**.(Jetzt wissen wir´s. Und wollten es nicht. Harry sähe darin sicher süß aus)**

»Sagt mal, wo sollen wir überhaupt schlafen?« fragte Ron. »Schließlich sind wir ja mit unseren Gepäck hier her, weil Buffy es ja so eilig hatte!« (**Ron denkt!)**

»Bei mir« sagte Buffy. »Für euch haben wir das Gästezimmer hergerichtet,« sie zeigte auf Ron und Harry, »und du kannst bei Dawn schlafen!« Damit meinte sie Hermine.

»Klar doch!« meinte Dawn. »Wird bestimmt lustig, was meinst du, Herm?« (**Hermelien Griffel)**

»Denke ich auch« entgegnete diese**.(sehr begeistert...)**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry sehr früh auf, da er ja im Flugzeug so viel geschlafen hatte. Dawn war bereits wach, da sie ja noch zur Schule musste.** (och...die Arme muss zur Schule)**

»Ich beneide euch! Ihr habt schon Ferien...« murrte sie**.(obwohl niemand weiß, WANN die nach Amerika geflogen sind)**

»Dawn, noch eine Woche, dann hast du auch Ferien! Außerdem solltest du los!« sagte Buffy. Dawn stand auf und ging zur Hintertür hinaus.

Hermine war auch schon wach.

»Morgen Harry!«

»Morgen, Herm(**elien)**...« Harrys Magen gab ein langegezogenes Grummeln von sich. »Frühstück? Ich erinnere mich, gestern Abend, ja schon fast Nacht, hatten wir vor den Schlafengehen nichts mehr gegessen...«

»Klar immer doch!« meinte Buffy und tat Harry einige Pfannkuchen auf den Teller. »Willkommen zu einem guten, kalifornischen Frühstück!« (**Ist das ein typische kalifornisches Frühstück?)**

»Sag mal, Ron pennt auch wie ein Stein...« sagte Harry. (**Nein, wie ein Brot)**

»Er hat ja, im Gegensatz zu dir, im Flugzeug kein Auge zugetan« anwortete Hermine, »aber wenn er wüsste, wie lecker die Pfannkuchen sind, würde er sofort runterkommen!« Und als ob Hermine so viel hellseherische Fähigkeiten wie Trelawney hätte** (welche Fähigkeiten?)** (mehr oder weniger**)(Achso),** kam Ron die Treppe runtergestürmt**.(gestürzt wäre besser)**

»Du solltest wieder in Wahrsagen gehen, Hermine« stellte Harry fest. »Mit deinem Talent ist da bestimmt was rauszuholen.(**Hermelien ist besser als Sybil)** Und wer weiß – vielleicht bist du ja mal die Begründerin des Pfannkuchen-Zukunftslesen!« (**Das ist mal lustig)**

Ron musste losprusten, wobei ihm der viel zu schnell verschlungene Pfannkuchen fast wieder aus den Mund fiel.

»Ron, bevor du über solche niveaulosen Witze** (also über diese FanFiction)** lachst« Hermine imitierte dabei absichtlich Percy, »denk lieber erst mal an dein Verhalten bei Tisch.« Dabei tat Hermines Percy-Imitation** (Wieso Percy? Heremlien klingt doch wie Mrs Weasley)** Ron gar nicht gut, er veschluckte sich beim Lachen an einem Stück Pfannkuchenwieso ist er nicht gestorben und hustete kräftig los. Hermine musste ihn erstmal auf den Rücken klopfen, bis sich Rons Zustand wieder besserte.

»Hermine, ich glaube, dass war die beste Percy-Imitation, die ich gesehen habe. Nicht mal Fred und George könnten das besser!« bemerkte Harry.

»Krieg ich **(BITTE) **noch was?« fragte Ron Buffy»Klar doch! Wieso nicht?« antwortete diese.

»Wieder mal typisch Ron, kann nie den Mund zu voll kriegen!« meinte Hermine spitz**.(Ron wird auch gleich spitz)**

»Zuhause würde seine Mutter nicht zulassen!« bemerkte Harry dann noch. »Was war denn mit Spike gestern los?«

»Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte...Hermine, dir hatte ich es doch noch gesagt(**erzählt),** oder?« (**wann?)**sagte Buffy.

»Ja, hattest du!« antwortete Herm, »Also, Harry, Spike hatte damals dieses Gedicht geschrieben.«

Harry war erschrocken. Spike – sonst so hart im nehmen und ein Vampir – hatte so ein Gedicht – ein Liebesgedicht und so mies – »ge – schrie – ben? Ich fass es nicht...« (**Ja. Sajina – sonst so Psycho und dark – hat das – diese Fanfiction –geschrieben?)**

»Harry« nuschelte Ron, »Ich will dich nur dran erinnern, dass du auch mal - «

»Schnauze Ron! Ich war elf, hör mal!«

_Hi!_

_(26.0(_**weiß nicht)**_.2004)_

_I know, I know, das Kapitel ist etwas kurz geraten, aber ich wollte diese Szene mit Spike schon immer mal schreiben!_ **(hehe, hättest du uns auch ersparen können)** _War logisch, dass ihm irgendwann einmal seine Vergangenheit einholt! Hab ich auch alles richtig? Ich habe die Folge (das war damals ne Doppelfolge Buffy und Angel) sehr lange Zeit nicht gesehen, und in meinen Serienguide leider auch nicht so viel gefunden (der geht auch nur leider bis zur vierten Staffel). Wenn etwas nicht stimmt, schreibt es mir bitte, damit ich es nicht falsch stehen lassen muss! To:(_**hier stand eine E-Mail-Adresse) **_oder per ENS! Thanks _

_THX auch an Alfonso Cuarón! HP # 3 ist soo geil. Schaut euch diesen Film an! 'Schleichwerbung'_

_Eure Sajina_

_PS: Ich halte mich jetzt sehr kurz, wer als meine Comments vermisst, darf mir nich böse sein_ (**Das wird schon niemand!)**

* * *

Danke für´s Durchhalten! Wenn ihr Fehler in der Formatierung seht, dann sagt dass sie eckige Klammern zulassen und nicht dauernd meine Formatierung raushauen sollen. Ich saß ne geschlagene 1 1/2 h an der Formatierung..."hass" . 


End file.
